My Harsh Reality
by YouKnowYouWantTo
Summary: sasuhina. explicit lemon: They seemed to be distant, they seemed not to know one another, but when two match so perfectly, that never lasts. R&R oneshot.


**My Harsh Reality** by _YouKnowYouWantTo

* * *

_

Sasuke and Hinata seem to be on opposite ends of the earth, no one can relate them to one another despite the fact that they are more alike than any of the other Rookie Nine.

But such things cannot stay hidden forever, and the sheer perfection of their obvious capabilities in union drives them if by accident… into a very heated, very shocking realization.

* * *

_She was shocked, staring at him with eyes so wide they consumed most of her face, the pearls of lavender glittering with utter longing and surprise, the way a child stares when handed something fragile they did not expect to be allowed to hold. _

_He loomed over her, his hands pressed hard against the wall behind her, bruising the skin as he restrained from touching her, from devouring her with his lips and hands…_

"_S-s-sasuke…" she began, the sound of her voice catching sending a shiver down his spine so deliciously divine that even the stoic silent Uchiha felt his eyes soften, his body moving to press against her gently, breath caught in his throat at the idea that she might let him… she might actually let him…_

They had no met that way. They had not met at all. Their relationship was one that would have made even a relaxed and slightly sedated drunk uncomfortable.

He was Uchiha Sasuke, the dark side of what she was supposed to be. Heir to the title of Uchiha one of the most powerful clans in the village, the lone survivor of a vicious attack, the genius with utter capabilities enough to scare even the high ranking teachers in the school.

He was stoic, silent, a heartthrob and yet distant, the power of that distance something she had been told to muster and to gain in order to become strong.

But at the same time she was supposed view him as an example of what power could do. She was supposed to strive for his power and be stronger… and not let it devour her. He was Uchiha. He was the enemy.

And to him she was the one thing he hadn't realized he needed. He hadn't realized he needed anything like her for the longest time, her presence had bothered him, an anger he didn't understand whenever they were forced to work together because of several unnervingly unlikely circumstances.

It was as if his soul was reacting to a surgery. First you have to hurt it, cut it open to reach the damaged spot… then you have to heal it.

She had done both.

Through her silences and her soft words and her humility she had shown him the sheer utter reality of how bloody stuck up and… worthless he was.

She was so much more powerful… her soul was so much more powerful than his.

And then it had started, that healing process in which she had touched not only his body but his mind and his heart, soft words to mend his heart, smiles of approval to mend his mind, soft hands to mend his body…

It had begun some months ago, upon the knowledge that he would resume training with the others in his team, as well as the Hyuuga, who had been forced to separate from her original Team 8.

The only thing he heard was that Hiashi had stated she was being baby-ed by the two fools that made up her three man squad.

It hadn't mattered, it never mattered… But God, if she hadn't come along then… he wouldn't be…

_Her body pressed against his, his lips hovered, dark eyes glancing up at her again and again, waiting, asking for permission, studying the shining expression on her face, in her gaze, dazzling lavender and white…_

_There it was, it hit him like a bullet to the head to see the emotion flash by. He had never seen it on anyone else's face and yet he recognized it the way a child recognized it's mother. _

_Desire, want, longing…_

_A deep soft sound like the velvet of a feather sliding across smooth bare flesh escaped her lips, moist and pink, and oh so tempting. _

"…_S…Sasuke…" _

_It was enough. He kissed her, innocently at first, just the caresses of their flesh against one another, just the whisper of pressure, just the achingly sweet touch to send their skin on fire. _

_But as her grip tightened around his neck and their bodies moved to fit around each other like puzzle pieces he gasped softly, startled to find that her tongue was the one to enter first, taking advantage of his little snatch of air, sending electricity down to his toes, feeling her lashes fluttering against his face her arms tightening. _

_He explored her, all of her, listening absently to the low moan that escaped her as he deepened the sensation, hands sliding down the wall to wrap around her waist, snaking under the shirt, feeling the bare flesh of her stomach, wet from having run into the house, out of the rain. _

_They were both wet… both soaking, both shivering but not from cold. _

_It was hot… oh so hot…_

The summer heat was maddening, She sat there, staring at the long sleeves of beige that covered her form completely, flinching at the feeling of the cotton being sticky from the sweat.

She started, finding a shadow suddenly blocking the sheer murdering shine of the sun. In the sudden shade she looked up, blinking past locks of long ebony hair at the last expected person to be near her.

The pale Uchiha looked down, his own shirt had long been discarded, thrown away to reveal a torso of rippling muscle and sinew that forced Hinata into a flush of embarrassment the moment he returned to face Naruto in training.

Naruto too had discarded his own shirt, but was wearing a thin white muscle shirt underneath his usual orange track suit.

Still, the sheer amount of male sensuality was making Hinata stare at the ground dangerously, aching to be so free and able as her own training partner.

Sakura had tossed away even her own shirt to reveal a dark pink tube of cloth that was supposed to keep her from being too immodest, wrapped around her breasts tightly. The sweat slid down her skin in droplets, making her glitter in the sun.

Naruto was slack jawed for a moment at that revelation but had forced himself back into concentration at the look Sasuke gave him. When training with an Uchiha you even forgot about women.

Hinata on the other hand was standing with a long sleeved shirt and black training pants, wishing for all the world that she could just… rip it off.

Unknowingly the material clung to her in all the right places, turning steadily more and more see through as sweat drenched the cotton fibers. It had been made thin for a reason, it was summer wear after all.

And the black bra she wore underneath had become steadily more visible.

Something about the half innocence of the scenario drew the Uchiha's attention as she sat on the grass, almost passed out from the heat.

She was far more fair than either Naruto or Sakura and dehydrated from a run earlier in the day. Following under the orders of the med nin she had been told to go sit down.

And now Sasuke was there, staring down at her thoughtfully. "Hyuuga." He stated, looking at her thoughtfully, wondering if she was aware that she was a very tempting image of a little girl lost… only with a woman's very amazing body.

She stared up at him, blushing furiously at the intensity of his gaze. "Anou… Uchiha-san."

"Sakura wants to know if you feel light headed."

She stared again, glancing past him with a dose of chakra to her eyes so she could see Naruto talking to Sakura… dangerously close for two people already sweaty and wearing few articles of clothing.

The stab of jealousy that would have once risen at the sight was only a background noise now, after so many years of trying to find the angle to lure the blonde towards her she had realized it was pointless. Somewhere in his heart he knew she had adored him once, and it was not enough to bring him forth. She wouldn't press him.

"I… I am fine…so far." She admitted, turning to look up at him, hesitantly at first until she noted that he just looked calm. None of the aggressiveness of past times crossing his face.

"Good." He grunted, turning to walk back to the other two before they started making out, stopping abruptly as he remembered something.

"Are you going to continue today?"

She started, surprised that he would ask something else. After a quick once over her own condition she nodded. "...hai, I believe so-"

"Train with me." He cut in sharply, almost an order, though he was waiting patiently at the bottom of the hill, looking up with a patient expression.

Hinata started, feeling her gut drop a few inches and her body begin to sweat double time again.

With him? She looked up to see past him towards Sakura and Naruto just in time to catch them locked in a kiss involving a lot of tongue.

Face burning at the realization of why she shrugged and stood, trying to pretend they weren't being disgustingly coarse as she headed down the hill towards him.

Unknown to her the Uchiha was mentally sighing in relief, standing around waiting for the dobe be done with the med nin would have made him consider burning down the entire bloody training area with his Katon.

As she came closer she caught sight of that look of vaguely veiled exasperation, onyx eyes flickering towards the couple already hiding in the trees.

He turned back to her all calm again.

There it was. That look, she had noted it earlier.

No aggressiveness.

_Panting heavily, her small hands fiddling with his clothes, he was shocked, stunned, dizzy with the utter relief that she was wanting, that she was willing, that he wouldn't have to control himself and try to be calm when he wanted her so badly. _

_Her palms slid up his chest as she pulled his shirt over his head, catching his lips the moment it was tossed aside, a hunger she hadn't known she had driving her forward with more reckless abandon than either of them had ever known she was capable of. _

_But his words, and his eyes and his body all there for her starving little heart to feast on had woken it, that throbbing pain between her thighs that she had ignored every time she looked at him for the past few months. _

_It had gotten so bad… it had hurt so much, made her flushed and breathless even amongst others that she had taken to avoiding him if she could. _

_But that didn't last long when he was feeling equal discomfort, equal thirst. _

_Tongues wrestling, the warmth of their lips and skin and the moisture spreading sent ripples of pleasure down her back, now bare of shirt, only the white tube top that held her breasts against her chest hard was the only opposition to his hands as they kissed her all over, sliding upwards, tugging at the cloth. _

_Body trembling she stepped back as he led her, distracting her with the sheer scent of his skin, the look in his eyes and the way his lips… oh God… his lips…_

_The white cloth slid down her waist, the first sensation that of his breath, warm and wet and burning just above the skin of the valley between her breasts. Her arms wrapped around him, cuddling him close, eyes closed breathing deeply as his kisses burned her skin, hands tight around her waist in an embrace of sheer need. _

_He took her gently in his mouth, and felt her gasp, her grip tightening around him, small voice whimpering with the pleasure, gasps and moans rolling to harmonize as they slid down his back in shivers. _

_He was going insane, each sound of her voice he felt his control slipping, sliding like water from his hands. _

_Noiseless he continued, tasting her deeply as if he was a man starved of touch, which he was… he had never ever…_

_She felt his fingers trembling as they slid across her stomach, beginning to undo the belt around her waist, the metal buckle falling heavily on the ground beside the bed. _

_Their whispering gasps slowed, only their heavy breathing could be heard in the silence as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against her stomach catching his breath, trying to regain control. _

_But that wouldn't last, her pants were hugging her hips loosely, already sliding down as his grip on them tightened. _

_Breathing hard she stared down at his bowed head, a curtain of dark hair flowing over him as she wrapped her arms around him again, closing her eyes to breath in the moment, take in the sensations and feel with acute concentration that dangerous hurtful throb between her thighs. _

"_Sasuke…please…" her voice broke. _

_His fingers tightened on the cloth again, pulling slowly, deliberately and agonizingly slow. His hot breath on her stomach forced her to match his breathing, his steadily quickening pants. _

_It was suddenly all on the floor, blushing furiously, but dizzy with the realization of what they were doing and just how achingly 'glad' she was she stared down at him, on his knees before her, still breathing softly against her skin, eyes closed. _

_His hands slid up her thighs, making her catch her breath, chest rising and falling so quickly it hurt. _

_Slowly his lips pressed against her, against __**her. **_

_She gasped. _

They were all supposed to have been training together, but since the sudden disappearance of Sakura and Naruto they had been forced to work on their own, ignoring the giggling from the bushes in the corner.

It was disgusting in a way she hadn't known she could be disgusted. They were showing so little restraint. This was training, for crying out loud. Did they have no decency?

It was on the second week that he noted a steady change in her attitude as they trained, exchanging blows with slow ease, for neither of them were fully concentrated.

The sounds of gasps and giggles from the shadows as their supposed training partners partnered up to do something very different was distracting in a million different ways.

The moment she dropped her kunai at a sheer gasp from the darkness and had to parry a blow from him with her hands she lost it, collapsing on the ground with a whimper of frustration.

He stared down at her, a little surprised by her outburst and pleased as well.

"Do you want to leave?" the question was surprising, coming from him. Hinata looked up, sweat soaked and angry, frustrated with the situation.

"I… can't…. I can't go back home so early, I'm supposed to be training."

_Otou-san would kill me_.

He blinked, then smirked, gracing her with his precious half smile before shrugging. "You don't have to go home."

It was strange… how they started to do things other than train.

_She was almost crying, his kisses reaching up her thigh, hot and wet and tediously slow making her hands grasp at the soft hair on the back of his head, shaking, begging softly…_

_She didn't know what she was begging exactly. _

_But she didn't have to continue, his lips were there, his tongue was there and as he tasted her truly she felt her knees begin to wobble, her whole body shaking with a sensation she had not known existed. _

_Addiction comes quickly when something so good begins to happen. _

_He was moving, carefully, testing out exactly what was bringing the reaction from her lips, because oh what a sweet reaction it was. _

_Her voice rose and fell, straining with his movements and his tests. _

"_Oh God… oh god… oh… oh… Sasuke…Sasuke… oh…" heart fluttering, body no longer covered in rain but sweat and inside of her a sweet deliciously moist liquid that he tasted, again and again until she was collapsing softly, his body catching her, pushing her against the bed behind her, the covers ignored. _

_No one needed covers, not when flesh was there to hold. _

_She was crying, and smiling and dizzy and so addicted to him… and she told him, in soft aching whispers as he continued to explore her, every inch, the way her body reacted to his kiss on her neck, her lips, her hips…_

_He hadn't said anything, not since his confession earlier, his voice hidden, stuck in his throat. There was so much to say… and his lips were occupied anyway…_

They didn't talk much in the beginning, and after a time that seemed normal, to be quiet and just sit, sometimes in public places.

Sometimes one or the other or both would have books and they would read in silence, enjoying the ability to be with someone and not be rude.

Neither of them were very talkative, and that was all right with the other.

But that didn't last long. Curiosity killed the cat, and Sasuke was sure it died because it didn't bother to enquire.

So he asked, after some time, small questions that began slowly to color the small piece of paper in his mind with Hinata's name on it.

It wasn't long before she was asking things back, though subtly. He didn't realize she knew as much about him as he knew of her until she gave him a birthday present.

Exactly what he would have wanted, on his birthday exactly.

She took him out of the village to avoid all fangirls for the day.

It was then he knew… he was in trouble with this girl.

_She couldn't wait any more, it was burning, no longer a throb, but an utter burn, a fire lit within her. _

_She could feel him too, solid and firm and so absolutely there that she wept as she wrapped her arms around his body, burying her face against his neck, the heat there, reaching up to lick the delicate earlobe hidden under his ebony locks. _

"_Please… please Sasuke… oh please..." her voice broke again, kisses burning her way around his neck to face him, lavender eyes fixated on his, begging, imploring. _

"_Please… I need… I need you to…"_

_He hesitated, even then with her asking, begging him to, he hesitated. There was a whisper in his mind that said she might be hurt, someone had told him once it might hurt… _

_But her eyes were filling with tears and suddenly her arms unwound around him, filling him with dread, because he wanted her so badly, but she seemed to be retreating. _

_But no. It wasn't true… her hands slid down across his chest, lips caressing his cheek, eyes closed…_

_And suddenly her fingers slid across him…__**him.**_

_He gasped, a short, shocked aching gasp as her hands led him, purposefully, her legs wrapping around his waist, almost as if negating him the choice to escape. _

_But he didn't want to escape this utter heaven, his mind so shocked he couldn't believe he had come across such a beautiful, pleasurable utterly heavenly thing._

_His throat unlocked as he breathed against her neck, eyes closed, straining to control himself still. _

"_Hinata!" it was the surprise, and the utter ecstasy, he wanted more. _

_Their hips moved slowly to make the passage easier, and he was there, led carefully inside, her hands letting him go the moment he knew where he was. _

_And he knew… she was hot, burning against him, and moist, wet, tightly wound around him as he moved deeper and deeper, closing his eyes tighter, his hands gripping the sheets over her shoulders until his knuckles were white. _

_A soft little breath escaped her at the feel of him, her eyes wide, staring up at the darkened ceiling, miles away in some starfilled sky, with only the feel of him inside of her, filling her. _

_The discomfort had only been mild, and for a moment. She didn't question her good luck, didn't even realize it. The line between pleasure and pain had blurred, and it felt so good… so utterly satisfying. _

_They were still then, breathing hard, unable to move, going over the thousand and one sensations and the utter satisfaction it brought to have one another there… in those secret places. _

It began then, only after that, only after they had started to communicate with their eyes, able to say a thousand things behind everyone else's back. A skill that was very useful when they were amongst the other Rookie Nine.

No one seemed to notice, because they didn't change. There was no need to.

And then the midnight visits, sitting on the Hyuuga compound roof staring up at the stars, Sasuke telling her each of the constellations and their names.

Until it grew cold…and she realized she was beginning to ache for the warmth of his body more than her bed.

Such thoughts echoed inside his mind, but when neither knew of it in the other, how could they convey.

They didn't… and that's when the other phase begun. The cat and mouse, hide and seek chase where they tried to escape each other only to yearn for one another, always running at the sight of the object of their dreams and affections.

But that doesn't last long… no it can't last long.

_She closed her eyes, feeling a tear slip down her cheek, biting her lip as she shifted she listened to his slow hiss of breath, arms tightening around her. _

_As a reflex her body tightened around him and the reaction made her swoon with power, and pleasure and sheer joy. _

"_Oh, dear lord! Hinata… Oh god…" he had never said anything so breathless, so dazed and it was her name… her name… _

_She felt him suddenly move, a sensation beginning to burn its way over her body as he shifted and then moved, slowly, tentatively, the rhythm steady, deliberate, making her close her eyes shut tightly, fingernails digging into his back. _

"…_ah! Ah, Sasuke! Sasuke!" she hadn't known… she hadn't known it would do __**this **__to her, she hadn't known a dam would be broken, her boundaries vanishing. _

_He was being gentle, no doubt for her sake, because his hands still gripped the bed sheets harshly, straining to control. Liberating them both she shook her head as he moved, a wanton moan slipping through her round delicious lips. _

"_Oh… faster… harder… Sasuke… please… deeper… please, please, oh Sasuke…"_

_Their arms locked as his pace increased, her body moving against him to help, each throb of pleasure driving her crazy, her lips pressed hard against his neck, breathing in harshly with each whimper._

_Together they started, feeling the brink of the abyss nearing, their bodies tightening, muscles rippling with anticipation. _

"_Hinata! Hinata oh God, I love you." He panted, out of breath, so close to a point of pleasure he couldn't even understand, each round shove into her being sending shivers over both their bodies. _

_The words were there again, his confession, his confession……….._

_They reached it. _

_Screams, both of them, shocking aching screams in voices that were familiar and yet so raw it hurt in an addictive way. _

"_Sasuke!" _

"_Hinata!" _

_Sobs, their bodies still clinging to one another, catching their breath and their heart beats slowing, his body collapsed on top of hers, their chests rising and falling in flawless harmony. _

_He moved to pull back, to give her room, but was startled by her legs winding around him again. _

"_No!" _

_He lowered himself back down, breathing into her neck, breathing in her soft scent of flowers and herbs and healing. _

"…_More…" she was whispering, her hands stroking over his bare back, softly she kissed his cheek as he turned to look at her, feeling her body tighten around him again, he had not left, not yet. _

"_I need you so badly…" he started, looking at her, seeing the words on her lips, but he had said them. _

_He didn't know where the energy came from as he moved himself slowly to settle against her again, drawing out another familiar lovely moan from her mouth. _

_He stared down at her, her beautiful eyes focused on him, the object of her utter adoration. _

"_You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life…" the words were out of her mouth before she knew she had thought them, making him start, staring down at her. _

"…_you're an angel. My angel."_

_He had never been told he was anything of the sort, not from someone who's eyes burned with such truthful intensity. _

"_I gladly belong to you." He admitted, searching her face, he leaned down, kissing her gently, savoring the taste of her. "Do you belong to me?" _

_Her eyes were wide and nothing could hide inside of them. _

"_I'm yours… completely."_

_And they started again, slowly, carefully, trying out again that thing called love, tasting it like it was the first time all over again. _

_It would always be the first time for them. _

He was there, standing in the rain, it was pouring down. One year, it had been a year since they had started to speak, started to know one another.

Summer rains were always hard in Konoha, pounding buckets down, making the world dark.

She stared at him, in the middle of the street, totally isolated, two feet from his house, caught in the headlights and with nothing to explain what she was doing there after avoiding him for so long.

"…Hinata." He stated it, and even though it was quiet and the rain was loud she could hear it.

Her smile wavered, unsure.

"Hi… Sasuke-kun…"

He walked towards her, taking her hand, pulling her towards his house.

She didn't want to go in because she wouldn't want to come out. Not without tasting him, without knowing him.

Little did she know, as the door closed at his hands would push her gently into the wall, caging her there, eyes brilliant in the dull light of the stormy sun pouring in through the window behind them.

"Don't run away, please."

She shook her head, knowing she didn't want to run away, couldn't run away anymore, not today.

Not ever.

"I…need to tell you something…"

Before she could continue his lips were hovering over hers, making her stare, her eyes widening.

"Wait." He whispered it, his breath caressing her skin, making her dizzy, suddenly aware that he was pressed against her slightly, the curve of her breasts against his chest.

"…I…I love you."

She knew she wasn't leaving then, not without him, not without giving him a piece of her soul, and her body and her heart.

And gaining some from him in return.

_The rain was falling down in heavy torrents still, it hadn't stopped. She didn't know when it would, and didn't care, only listened to it, staring back at Sasuke's dark eyes, smiling._

_Sweat soaked and warm they curled into each other, just having caught their breath… love making was worse than training. _

_And so, so much better. _

"…_I wanted you… still want you so badly…" she whispered softly, closing her eyes at the feel of his hand against her cheek. "For so long."_

_His smile made her start, he had only ever smirked before. _

"…_not as much or as long as I wanted you." His lips claimed hers again, gently forcing her down into a sleep so peaceful and joyous that she fell into sleep with a smile. _

"_I love you so much."_

_And the rain kept pounding._

* * *

There's my tale.

Leave me a lil bit of cuddles, ne?

-myself


End file.
